fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Victoria Waru
|name= Victoria Waru |kanji= ビクトリアワル |romaji= Bikutoria Waru |alias= Red Storm (レッドストーム Reddo Sutōmu) |race=Human |birthdate= January 27th |gender= Female |age= 10 (Pre-Timeskip) 17 (After-Timeskip) |height= 5'7" |weight= |eye color= Brown |hair color= Orange |blood type= A- |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= None |previous affiliation= |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= |partner= None |previous partner= |base of operations= None |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Storm-Make |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= }} Victoria Waru (ビクトリアワル Bikutoria Waru lit. meaning The One who wins the Evil) is a independent mage that utilizes the Storm-Make molding magic as her principal way of fighting. She currently travels around Earth Land studying about everything she founds interesting specially historical books. She is known by her epithet Red Storm due to her great use on Storm-Make. She dreams on reading all of the books within Fiore and learning about its history believing mages should know their origin and past. She is shown to has a grudge against the Magic Council, through it is unknown the reason behind it. Appearance As a kid she wore a light-green dress with green marks on its borders and small light green open sandals, her hair only reached her shoulders and she was usually seen caring a book and a tangerine. On actuality, Victoria is a young beautiful woman with average height, bright skin, light brown colored eyes and orange hair. She has a black tattoo near her left shoulder, however it is unknown the meaning of it. Having a very mature body she is considered a very beautiful and sexy person by other people specially the ones she fights. Now her hair reach her lower back being longer than when she was a child sometimes tying it back, she has gotten large breasts, a curvy body, she uses a revealing green and sometimes red top, tight jeans exposing some ribs, orange sandals and pear earrings and a belt with a "B" on it where she puts some of her fighting rods. Her casual clothes consist on a pink thin stick shirt with the word "HEAT" inscribed on it, and a crossed white and blue short that didn't even reach her knees. Personality Victoria is shown to be a smart, calm and friendly person. At first sight she could be misunderstood as a spoiled fanciness girl, in the case it is the opposite she likes to explore places, also searching about the place's history, she likes fighting with other mages specially if they are dark mages since she doesn't like them, unlike many other girls she isn't too much afraid of scary or dire things. It seems she doesn't believe on dragons and think Dragon Slayers are too weak and completely idiots. She cares about the money she has for special reasons as she stated, first because she is a independent mage and then she doesn't has a guild, second she can't take missions from guilds and need to take it directly, third she only uses it for the spend of a night on a inn or for food suplies. She can be very demanding and crazy with those intimate to her, this could include the one that gave her a mission, since he says what she should do, firstly she asks the reward and if it is a dangerous mission or not. During dangerous situations she tends to shout out loud in horror sometimes or even try to run. When facing something she is quite aware of the danger it represents since she knows a lot about magic due to her habit of reading books. History Equipment Magic and Abilities Trivia *Her appearance and powers are based off Nami from the anime/manga One Piece. *Victoria means "The one who wins" and Waru comes from the japanese writing of "Evil", so Victoria Waru can literally means "The one who wins the evil". Category:Rogue-chan Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Storm-Make User Category:Molding Magic User